


【星昴】軍火商×競標品

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 應要求而出現的片段，是生賀禮物( ˘ ³˘)♡前情提要：阿星是軍火商人，因緣際會標走了被人蛇集團抓走的昴流（14歲）
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 3





	【星昴】軍火商×競標品

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloversleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/gifts).



> 應要求而出現的片段，是生賀禮物( ˘ ³˘)♡  
> 前情提要：阿星是軍火商人，因緣際會標走了被人蛇集團抓走的昴流（14歲）

前陣子連日苦讀的疲憊讓昴流每到下課便咚地趴下去，旁人嘻嘻哈哈都不能讓他移動分毫。

高中最後一年仍然有人還想來搭訕他們的‘校花’，昴流為此戴上了不潮的黑框大眼鏡，試圖降低其他人對他的興趣，但沒想到卻掀起黑框眼鏡復古風，於是在一堆黑框眼鏡架中他還是最靚的那個。

之後他終於找到個好方法……靈魂出竅，哦不，是睡覺。

這樣女生們不好意思來找他問問題，好動的那群男生也不會邀請他一起打球，而他其實閉著眼睛在進行腦袋複習。

這樣的日子也終於劃下句點，最近通知信應該就寄到，昴流也慎重拜託管家先生看到信先不要給其他人拆（管家：放心吧，我不會讓星史郎少爺看到它的！），他掐指一算今天再沒收到就是漏寄了……最有可能是它現在正躺在他桌上等著他親手打開。

希望它是個令人期待的驚喜，這樣才足夠獻給主人。

昴流努力捱到放學，下課鐘響他馬上拿起背包，快速而不失穩重的離開，跟司機打過招呼後他在後座閉目養神，不知道是不是他錯覺，總覺得今天司機開得比較快…就像是知道他的急切一般。

當他看到管家在門口等他便知道是有結果了，在金框眼鏡後面是管家笑的彎彎的眼睛。

“昴流，少爺已經回來了，現在在書房。”管家壓低聲音道，並俏皮的眨眨眼，他從口袋拿出一封信。“我怕少爺會去你房間，便放在口袋貼身保管。”

昴流感激地道謝後馬上回房，他小聲的關上門，小心翼翼的用拆信刀打開它，隨即映入眼簾的祝賀詞讓他不可置信的看了一遍又一遍，然後他像隻飛鳥般雀躍的去找主人。

“星史郎先生！”作為唯一的性寵他擁有無需通報便能進入星史郎房間的權利，這是在他兩年前生日時星史郎親口答應的禮物。

保鏢除了裡面有客人會見外也自然都不會阻攔他，昴流在這大宅裡算是十分受待見，他有禮貌、不會仗勢欺人，安靜溫柔的氣質很難讓人不喜歡。

“有什麼事嗎？”男人坐在電腦桌前，看到他走過來便摘下眼鏡溫柔的對他一笑。

“那個…若我讀大學你會介意嗎？”

“當然不會。”

少年不好意思地遞出一封信，“那你介意我喊你學長嗎？”

“你……”男人少見的呆滯了幾秒，他的管家竟然沒跟他通報這件事。

“我想幫上你的忙！”昴流像是怕星史郎不滿般急急說出自己的想法，但是喊完就開始後悔自己的魯莽，聲音又低下去，“……我知道你的事業很大、很忙，一年大概只有二分之一待在這裡。”

“所以？你能怎樣幫我呢？”男人似笑非笑的直盯著他，就像是在審核一把新型槍械一般，彈指間便能看透並指出弱點，“你報哪個系？”

“教育……”

“喔？”

他的寵物緊張得皺眉，握著錄取通知信試圖給他一個答案，星史郎喝了一口咖啡，順手把後天要簽定的合約內容瀏覽一下，他是故意把昴流晾在他面前，做為他的所有物，昴流有點太自由了，而且是真的很天真，還選了教育這條路。

寵物對他最初的請求是幫助其他被拐賣的孩子，為了別人願意犧牲自己的所有，真是難得一見的好品質。想當老師也是為了幫助更多孩童吧？

但是櫻塚可是軍火商啊，哪時當起慈善家了。

不過他也不否認昴流的驚喜很有意思，能讓這裡的人都幫忙他隱瞞驚喜這件事更有意思，也許是他太小看昴流的能力了。

他已不是那個孤單一人毫無力量的孩子。

星史郎把文件推一旁，身體往後靠著椅背，“我後天出國談合約，你覺得你可以做什麼呢？”

“我、我不知道……但是請帶我一起去吧！”昴流向他鞠躬，像新任員工在效忠一般，“請隨意使喚我。”

星史郎站起，揉了一把昴流的髮，“我想知道……你真的是為了我去考的嗎？”

“是。”昴流在對方的示意下抬頭。

“那好，閉上眼。”

他被抱起放在平滑的什麼上面，等物品霹靂啪啦摔落在地的聲音響起，他才後知後覺的發覺他坐在星史郎的辦公桌上，那杯黑咖啡的苦澀現在他也嚐到了，從口腔滿佈到舌頭，刺刺麻麻最後帶點苦。

星史郎在吻他，按住他的雙手在桌面上，身高差距迫使他仰頭接受這出乎意料的吻，他們在床上有過極深入的身體接觸，但從沒有親密的嘴唇貼合過。

嘴裡的空氣被搜刮一空，掠奪者退開時滿意的舔舐一下昴流微啟著喘息的唇。

“你不會接吻。”星史郎微笑著打了個零分。

“……因為我沒試過。”昴流氣餒又尷尬地下來撿起紙筆，背對著星史郎想掩飾身體的反應，結果他手被拉住，男人把他轉過來瞄下面一眼打趣道，“現在明顯不是做這種事的時候。”

昴流被看的腦子一熱，衝動的回嘴，“不然能做哪種事？”

“你要我幫你？”

他有點猶豫的點頭。

對方如他所願的解開他襯衫扣子，把他制服褲拉下，然後，摺好它們。

在昴流疑惑的看向星史郎時只看到人家的背影，男人走向門口，不知何時出現的管家從門縫遞來一套衣服，他的主人手腳俐落的幫他穿衣，最後在扣上西裝外套扣子後對他眨眼，“正式場合。”

昴流心中是一堆抱著問號的企鵝奔過。

始作俑者一臉無辜地回答，“怎麼了嗎？你再不去收拾行李，就趕不上今晚飛墨西哥的飛機了喔。”

“誒？”

昴流反應過來後急忙離開房間，門外的管家先生對他笑的燦爛，塞給他一盒東西，“我建議帶一些保險套……”

皮薄的少年紅了臉，但還是十分耿直地點頭作為回應。

他早已被主人一連串的操作給弄懵了，腦中不斷浮現剛剛的吻，很苦，但又比糖果還甜。

論驚喜，看來他還差星史郎太多。

－－－－

“沒漏的東西了？”

“沒了。”昴流把行李箱放進車裡後對管家先生示意，管家舉起手，引擎發動聲響起。

看坐進來的昴流一臉開心，星史郎也跟著微笑，“你剛剛回去拿了什麼？”

“秘密。”

男人挑眉，昴流一看便知他有點不悅，便趕緊補充，“你很快就知道了。”

“哪時？”

“看你哪時有空……”

“飛機上很閒。”星史郎說完發現昴流有點驚嚇又驚……喜？他決定上了飛機要馬上讓昴流對他坦白。

此時誰也沒想到昴流剛剛回去是把從管家那接過的套子塞進抽屜裡。


End file.
